Lovesick
by insert witty
Summary: TAITO! Taichi has just gotten dumped and goes to Tokyo to live with his friend Koushiro, where he goes through a lot of crazy things and also meets a certain blonde...Please Read! :)
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon, and I don't own the comic that's sort of inspired this whole thing by itself^^ Honestly, Martin Kellerman's gotta be the best guy doing comics ever^_____^

(When you see something written like this: blah, blah , it is Taichi's thoughts you're reading=) )

**Lovesick** by ThatGirl

"I thought you were my friend, man!" Taichi shouted, his eyes blazing with anger and betrayal. His so-called friend bit his lip slightly. "And you", Taichi continued, turning to Sora. "I thought you were my *girl*friend!"

"Taichi…" Sora began, but got cut off again.

"How could you!? And you too, Roku!"

"Please calm down, Taichi", Sora tried.

"No, I won't! Roku, do remember that girlfriends-that-mess-around-with-your-friends-and-who-besides-that-also-has-clamydia comes and goes, but that _friends_ are supposed to be there for each other!"

And with that last remark, the bushy haired young man slammed the front door of the apartment shut, and left the building.

__How the hell could Roku do that to me? And how the hell could Sora? The only reason why he decided to get together with her is so that he won't have to wonder how it is to have sex with his best friend's girl! Taichi thought as he stomped through Odaiba. But… maybe it had been for the best anyway? Because… he hadn't felt as much for Sora the latest time, and maybe she had noticed, or…

No! Push those stupid thoughts out of your head, Yagami! You've just gotten dumped and kicked out of your apartment on the same day; you have the right to feel sorry for yourself!

What more bad things could happen to him this evening?

Maybe he would get hit by a car or something, he mused as he crossed the street.

"Oh well, not today then." he said dryly when he came over to the other side of the road safely, without a car anywhere around as far as the eye could see.

And where to go now?

He could always crash at his sister's and her boyfriend's place just for this night, but that would not be a thing he would be able to do for several days.

Fishing up his cell phone from out of his pocket,  dialled the number and waited for the signals to get through.

"Hikari", his sister's voice said rather sleepily, once she picked up.

"Hey, it's me, Tai."

"Oh, hi Tai!" Hikari said. "Why are you calling? Not that I don't appreciate hearing from you, but it's kind of late"

"I got kicked out of my apartment and Sora just dumped me." he said with a sigh. There was quiet for a few moments while the words' meanings sunk into the drowsy mind of his sister.

"Sora dumped you?" she finally asked intelligently.

"Yes, and I sort of need a place to stay, only for tonight, so I was wondering…"

"Of course you can sleep here! No problem at all. But why did you two break up?"

"It's a…long story… Is it okay if we talk when I get to your place?"  
"Sure. You can come anytime." Hikari said sincerely. 

"Thanks, 'Kari. I don't know what I'd do without you"

The siblings said goodbye and hung up.

By the time Taichi got to the apartment, his sister and her boyfriend were up, fixing him some coffee, which he accepted thankfully. Hikari excused herself after only a few minutes, telling them that she needed a shower.

"So… What's your name again?" Taichi asked after a quite while of sitting by the kitchen table silently.

"Takaishi Takeru."

"Ok."

More silence. Taichi took a sip of the coffee, his eyes drooping.

"I… Hikari just woke me up fifteen minutes ago, telling me your were coming… Though she didn't say why" 

"I got dumped"

"Oh…" Takru fidgeted a little with the sleeve of his shirt, but then his eyes lit up. "But I've got a brother who I think is available and –"

Taichi felt himself blush, and managed not to choke on the coffee.

"I'm not gay!"

"Oh, er, sorry! I didn't mean, like –"

__*Not* gay, *not* gay, *not* gay… Taichi repeated in his mind, hating the doubts he'd often had about his own sexuality. Straight, straight, straight…

"Nah, it's okay…" he said out loud.

"Did… Did _she_ tell you why she wanted to break up with you? If you don't mind me asking." Takeru said.

"Only the three clichés."

"'Need to be alone for a while'?"

"Yep"

"'Don't know what I'm feeling'?"

"Yep"

"'It's not your fault, it's mine'?"

" And you've won a free walkman! Plus that she's now dating my best friend. No, former best friend that is, former." Taichi added and groaned. 

"Ouch…" Takeru said. "What are you going to do now?"  
Taichi thought for a few seconds.

"I think, that maybe I'll call some of my friends tomorrow, like Fumio or Koushiro or Aki, and then I might work something out with them. I've got a job and so, so I can pay my share of the rent if I get to live there."  
"That's good. So that you won't have to live on the streets, I mean. Though I'm sure you'll always be welcome here anyway."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. You're Hikari-chan's brother, after all." Takeru smiled, and Taichi felt his spirits lift.

He would be so much better off without Sora, so screw her.

No, an irritating voice in his head said. Roku screws Sora now.

Moaning, Taichi let his head fall onto the table with a "smack".

*****

The next morning, Taichi awoke by falling face first out of the sofa, hitting his already sore forehead. He gently touched the slight bump there before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Hearing strange noises and his sister's giggles in her and Takeru's shared bedroom, he decided not to disturb them with breakfast yet and went out into the kitchen by himself, fixing two sandwiches and pouring up a glass of milk. He ate in silence (what could he have talked to anyway?), only listening to the occasional "squeaks" from the bedroom from time to time.

Life was a blast.

Finishing his sandwiches, he washed the plate and the glass and put them in the dish rack by the sink.

"Good morning!" Hikari greeted happily as she finally entered the kitchen, Takeru following not far behind her. 

"'Morning" Taichi said. "I've, uh, already eaten"

"Okay" Hikari shot him a somewhat concerned look. 

"Mind if I use the phone?" Taichi hurried to say.

"Go ahead."

Taichi nodded gratefully and went out of the kitchen.

"I hope he doesn't feel too bad about Sora, I never thought she was any good for him, anyway…" Hikari said, and Takeru nodded.

In the living room, Taichi reached for the telephone. The people he could possibly live with were Fumio, Koushiro and Aki. Fumio, the party animal and sex maniac, Koushiro, the gay computer wiz in Tokyo, and Aki, the totally boring guy with the worst bitch imaginable as a girlfriend… 

Living with Fumio, he'd have to say bye-bye to having nights of _sleep_, and hello to nights of listening to Fumio's old bed and loud bass beats and gross moans. Living with Izzy, well, firstly he would have to move to Tokyo! And living with Aki, he would have to put up with that girlfriend of his, and he was sure he would never be able to live in an apartment of clinical cleanness.

He figured that Koushiro probably would be the least painful one, despite the fact that he, he reminded himself, was not gay! And not bi either… Straight, he thought stubbornly once again.

"Izumi residence, Jyou speaking", an unfamiliar voice answered the phone. But he had at least said 'Izumi residence'…

"Uh, hello? Is Koushiro there?" Taichi said uncertainly, wondering if this really was the right number.

"Koush'? Yes, he's here. Just wait a second."

"Ok."

"Hello?" another voice said after a moment. But Taichi recognised this one.  
"Hey, Koushiro!"

"Taichi? Hey! How are you?" Koushiro's voice brightened.

"I'm fine… I just got dumped. And kicked out of my apartment. You?"

"Sora dumped you?"  
Did everyone have to ask that?

"Yeah, Sora did. For that Roku, whom I thought to be my friend."

"My opinion has always been that she wasn't really 'the one' for you anyway, Taichi."

"Thanks, buddy… I think. But, listen, I've got no place to go now. So I was kind of wondering… If I perhaps could… live at your place?" Taichi asked slowly.

"Certainly, you can!"

Drawing a quick sigh of grateful relief, Taichi thanked him.

"As long as you don't mind the distance or having Jyou or some of my friends around", Koushiro added.

"No problem. The most important thing is that I'll have someplace to live, ne? And I kind of always wanted to live in Tokyo someday. Who's Jyou by the way?"  
"My boyfriend." Koushiro announced proudly.

"Ah. Er, cool!"  
"I'm glad you're fine with it. When are you coming?"  
"As soon as possible, I guess. I have to go to my old pad to pack my stuff, and then I'll take the train."

"Prodigious! See you in a couple of hours then!"

"Yeah, see you, thanks. And sorry for just calling you up and fixing this so all of a sudden and so"

"Taichi, it's okay. It'll be fun to have you staying here."

"Thanks again, 'Koush''." Taichi sniggered slightly.

"Oh, I'm going to kill Jyou… Bye, Tai!"

Taichi hung up, and got dressed.

"So where are you going now?" Hikari asked, sticking her head out of the kitchen.

"To my old apartment, where I'll pack my things, and then to Tokyo. To Koushiro, you know" Taichi said.

"Oh, my brother lives in Tokyo, and –"

"Still not gay, Takeru", Taichi said quickly.

"I didn't mean, like –"

Taichi laughed, in spite of himself.

"I know you didn't." he said. "Well, bye for now! I'll call you when I get there if you want to."

"Sure. Bye!" Hikari said.

Taichi put on his shoes and jacket, and then went out of the apartment.

When he had fetched his things, he got on the train to Tokyo and quickly looked up a payphone. He slipped a few coins into the chink, trying his best to cover his head and shoulders with his jacket. Raindrops were falling like if that Great Someone Up There was emptying his bathtub or something. 

"Hey Koushiro." he said when the redheaded boy had said his standard "Hello?"

"Are you in Tokyo now?"

"Yep, I'm here."

"Do you want me to meet you someplace?"  
"Nah, if I get the address, I'll take a taxi."

"Okay." Koushiro gave him the name of the street. "On the fourth floor. Got it?"

"Got it."

Finding a taxi was not hard, it was just to raise a hand and snap your fingers a few times, and soon Taichi was sitting comfortably in the backseat of one, his hair dripping.

"Where is you going, buddy?" the driver wondered. He spoke with a weird accent. Taichi repeated the address Koushiro had told him and the driver eyed him. "Is you sure that is the right address?"

Taichi frowned a little.

"Yeah…" he said slowly. "Why? Is there any problem with it?"

"Er, no, no. Nice neighbourhood, very… charming." he made a pause and then continued hastily, "Listen, buddy, I want the money in advance and you has to be ready with the door when I slow the car so that you can jump out. Okay buddy?"

Taichi gulped, nodded with a mix of graveness and confusion on his face, and genuinely wondered what he had gotten himself into.

The surroundings gradually changed outside the taxi, and in next to no time the driver demanded his money.

"Keep the change!" Taichi yelled and hopped out of the open car door, somehow managing not to fall.

"Good luck, buddy!" the driver yelled back before driving off.

Taichi took a good look at the block.

How did I manage to end up in Japanese Harlem? he thought, lifting his bags of the rain soaked asphalt.

He spotted Koushiro's building. At least he found it swiftly.

He made his way up the small set of steps that led to the door, trying his best to pay no attention to the rather big, scary looking guys outside, who were eyeing the newcomer. Taichi pushed one of the buttons about two hundred and fifty times in three seconds on a little box like code thing with a tiny speaker on the wall.

"HeyKoushiro,I'mherenow,pleaseletmeknowthecodesothatIcancomeinquickly!" he said. (A/N: for you who don't have the energy to read all of that slowly again and figure out what he really said, he said "Hey Koushiro, I'm here now, please let me know the code so that I can come in quickly!" Sorry for interrupting^_^)

"Hi Taichi! Was it easy to find it?" Koushiro asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, sure, but I'd really appreciate it if you told me the code so that I can come in right now!"

The big, beefy guys were advancing on him.

"The neighbours can look a little threatening, but they really are nice" Koushiro said. 

"Please tell me the code!" Taichi hissed, feeling truly *nervous* now.

"Okay, okay. Wait a second. It's twenty six, forty seven." 

Taichi punched the numbers and heard the satisfying 'click' when the lock opened.

"Did it work?"

"Yes", thank God. he added silently, and got into the building.

What a shabby place… If the gang-members outside won't kill me I'll probably die of some disease this place carries. Taichi thought, after climbing the stairs to the fourth floor. Let's see here… Which door could be his?

He went by number 205.

"I'll fucking kill you, bitch!"

"You will? Well, say hello to my 'little friend' here then!" 

Not that one, I hope… Taichi hurried past the door, and the sound of glass shattering was heard from the next one. An odd, edgy looking man without a shirt on was dragging a large, black plastic bag out of his apartment.

"I'm just… hehe… throwing away some… trash! Hahaha ha heh!"

And definitely not that one…! 

Taichi rounded a corner, and, much to his relief, he saw Koushiro standing there, the door of his apartment wide open.

"You made it! Welcome to Tokyo!"

"Thanks" Taichi smiled.

"Don't just stand there, come in", Koushiro said, and Taichi obeyed. "Put your bags down here. I've got a room free, but I haven't got a bed free, so you'll have to put up with sleeping in the couch the first nights."

"Anything's fine with me. So tell me, was this the place they shot the movie 'Seven' in?"  
"It doesn't look as bad when it's not dark", Koushiro assured.

"What? Does the dope merchants sell ice cream during daytime?"

Koushiro laughed.

"It's late." he finally said. "We should get some sleep."

"Yeah, you're right."

The couch in the living room Taichi got to sleep on was pretty old, though still comfortable. Beside it, there was a modern computer, contrasting to how most of the other stuff in the apartment was worn, and speaking of Koushiro's personal priorities. The stereo and TV were also pretty new.

The soft snoring of Koushiro was heard from the redhead's bedroom after only a few minutes, and Taichi shut his eyes. They snapped open at a piercing loud "Bang!" from outside. 

Was that a gunshot? Koushiro had not seemed to notice anyway… Maybe he would get used to it?  
"Bang, bang! Bang!"

And this shall become my music… Taichi thought drowsily, and with a fair amount of sarcasm, before slowly drifting asleep.

*****

A/N: That's all for now… I hope it wasn't all too bad.. And sorry, there was no taito in this chappie, but the two will meet in chapter two^_^ So... what did you think about this? Please review and tell me!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING of digimon!

A/N: The club Tiptop that is in this chapter actually does exist, even though I've never been there myself. If you wanna go there, go to Stockholm!  =D

And many, many thanks to you who reviewed! wormmonsoul, Too lazy to sign in, Kelly, Angel Ran, Kumagorou, nEo-cHaN, JJLL, WildfireFriendship, , babydragon, Sophie V, Clear Skies, Crysie, Fanny chan, Candid Ishida, Mystique Monique AKA Mina, jkb, moonangel, and yamatoforever! 

Lovesick – Chapter two

By ThatGirl

A few days had passed, and Taichi had discovered that the tough looking neighbours actually were not that bad.

Mostly because they considered him as a part of the gang after they had defended him against three bulky thugs with ladies' tights over their faces. Taichi had made it out of the robbery with only a split lip and a sore side, but all the money he had just taken out of the bank to pay the rent with, were gone.

"Damn it!" he cursed, and one of the neighbours stopped him from smacking his head into the brick wall.

"Take it easy, man", he said.

"That was most of what I have in the bank at all!"

"What's your job then?"  
"I draw little comic strips for a paper. It's not that well paid."

"Oh." the guy said. "I'm Doi." he then introduced himself. "And that's Bunzo, Eiji, and Gekko." He pointed at the others.

"I'm Taichi. You know Koushiro? I'm living with him. Not like *that*, though! I'm his friend and his friend only."

They talked for a while and then his four new friends followed him back to the bank, waited for Taichi to take out new money, and after that they went home again. Taichi thanked them before he went up to the apartment, his steps heavy.

"So how was your day?" Koushiro asked, stepping out into the hall with a blue haired young man who wore a pair of thick glasses beside him.

"I got mugged. They took the rent. I picked out new money from the bank. Now I'm almost completely broke."

"He's usually more cheerful, but he's just gotten dumped by some bitch." Koushiro said to the blue haired one.

"Hey!" Sora *was* a bitch, in his opinion now anyway, but he did not like being talked about like if he was not even there, when he very much was there. 

"Sorry. By the way, this is Jyou, my boyfriend." Koushiro lit up. 

"Nice to meet you", Jyou greeted, reaching out his right hand.

"Yeah, you too", Taichi nodded, taking it.

"You really got robbed?" Koushiro asked, almost as if he had thought Taichi had been joking at first.

"Uh-huh."

Koushiro made a sympathising face.    

"Perhaps you should call the paper you're working for. Maybe they can send you some of your wages earlier?"

"Sure, I'll do that."

Koushiro and Jyou went back into the living room, and Taichi walked into the small kitchen, lifting the phone.

"Six, six, seven, two, nine, four, four", he mumbled absent-mindedly as he pushed the buttons.

"Mr. Abe's office, Sushi World, how can I help you?" a feminine voice spoke up.

"It's Yagami Taichi. I'd like to speak to Mr. Abe, please."

"Yagami? The one who draws the comic strips?"

"Yes, that's me. Why?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid Mr. Abe was very offended by one of your strips." the secretary said.

"Which one?" Taichi had a bad feeling about this. 

"The one with the dead lobster and the squid. I'm sorry, but you're fired."

"WHAT!? You can't fire me! I'm in Tokyo! I've just gotten mugged!"

The girl made an uncomfortable noise.

"Err…"

"My God, that guy's been making millions on raw fish and cold rice, and he's offended when he reads my comic strips?"

"Maybe you should reconsider your sense of humour…"

Taichi did not bother to let the secretary finish, and slammed the receiver down.

"DAMN IT!" he half sobbed.

*****

"Jyou, I've never seen him so low before…" Koushiro whispered to his boyfriend. The three of them were sitting in the living room, watching TV. Or, no-one was really watching: Koushiro and Jyou were having a hushed conversation about Taichi, and Taichi himself was just staring into space, his eyes gloomy and dull, not the normal warm, chocolate shade of brown they used to be in. 

"My theory is, that his week his entire life has changed, and he has gotten very tumbled around and feels emotionally wounded by everything." Koushiro continued seriously. "I think he needs to have some fun. And maybe he needs to find himself someone new."

"How about this," Jyou began. "Tomorrow, it's Friday, so we'll take him out to some club. And there he'll have all the fun he can wish for and all, and if he's lucky he might find himself someone as well."

"Sounds good." Koushiro agreed, snuggling closer to Jyou, who smiled softly. He then happened to glance at the clock. "Jyou! Your bus!"  
"My bus? My bus!" Jyou sprang up from the couch and planted a quick kiss on Koushiro's cheek before running out of the apartment, hoping to make it in time for the buss home. The two had figured that Taichi maybe would like a quiet night for once, and especially now since he was feeling so down.

"Taichi?" Koushiro said and Taichi looked at him with hollow eyes. "You don't seem to be feeling so good," Taichi snorted a little, "so Jyou and I thought that we'd take you out tomorrow."

"Out? Where?" Taichi asked.

"Umm… to some club, I reckon."

"…" Taichi only stared at him. "Not some gay –"

"Perhaps."

"What's with everybody thinking that I'm gay all the time!?" Taichi suddenly yelled. Not loudly, but loud enough to startle Koushiro a bit.

"Well, maybe you're bi then?"

"Straight! I'm a straight guy with a headache", Taichi groaned, but his mind, as it did every time he said it, questioned the statement, and not the headache thing.

"Calm down, Taichi! I didn't mean for you to get offended! You have to be more laid back!" Koushiro said.

"I *am* laid back, it's 'bend over' I've got a problem with!"

Koushiro sighed.

"The problem with *straight* guys", he empathized the word considerably, "is that they always seem to think that all gay ones are interested in them."

"No, I only think that if they have their hand between my buttocks", Taichi said, folding his arms over his chest grumpily, causing Koushiro to draw another sigh and roll his eyes. He did not know why he was acting like this, but most of all, he just wanted a few days on his own. At least he felt like that right now. He had felt another way a few hours before, but his mood kept swinging so he was not sure. Maybe he just needed something like… love?

He exhaled noisily and miserably through his nose and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and make himself ready for the bed. No, *couch*.

Koushiro gazed after him, and then called Jyou.

"Have you told him about our plans for Friday?" The blue haired young man asked.

"Yeah, and if I wouldn't be believing that he was a low bisexual guy in denial, I'd say he is a nine on the homophobe scale. But for the reason that I do believe that, I think that he might have a good time tomorrow."

So the day after that day, the couple dragged an unwilling and rather curious - though he did not want to admit it - Taichi to the club Tiptop.

"What is this place?" Taichi wondered, as they made their way through the dancing crowd towards the bar.

"A place where penniless guys from Odaiba can get loads of free drinks and have a hell of a time." Koushiro answered, as if it was something Taichi should take as homework.

"Did Koushiro tell you that this was the place we met in?" Jyou asked.

"Nope, he didn't. When did you two meet, anyway?"

"Almost a year ago."

"Okay", Taichi said.

"Well, here we are then. You want something?" Koushiro turned to Taichi, who just got poked on the shoulder by a man in leather, one of the few ones who actually wore that material. The man also wore a very suggestive smile.

"The same as you and a bottle of sleeping pills?" He cautiously moved away from the man.

How come I always end up in strange situations like these? At first I end up as the only so-called 'normal' guy in the Japanese Harlem, and then I end up as the only straight one in, like, Blue Oyster bar here! The small voice he had grown accustomed to disagreed again. What am I doing wrong?

"Shall we dance?" a black haired man asked him.

"No thank you, I was injured during the war."

Many men had offered him drinks, and even though he had said no to more than half of them, he had drunk enough to be certain that he would feel really good tonight, and really awful tomorrow.

But wait a minute… he thought. Isn't that an illusion, or do I see a really beautiful person standing over there, glancing at me?

Indeed, he did see a really beautiful person glancing at him. The person made his way towards Taichi.

"Hey", he smiled.

"Hey", Taichi said, for once not caring about that this blonde was not a girl. "Those are the most incredible eyes I've ever seen, and I'm not only saying that because I'm really drunk right now." he said honestly, managing to sound almost sober. 

The boy blushed almost unnoticeably.

"Thank you. I actually kind of like your hair", he said.

"My hair?"

"Yeah, so wild and… bushy."

Taichi laughed, looking deeply into the azure eyes of the stranger. It was not only the eyes that were beautiful on him however, his whole complexion was stunning. The body, the face, the attitude, the…well, everything! He did not want this blonde to stay only a stranger to him.

"What's your name?"

"Yamato." Yamato said. "And yours?"

"Taichi."            

Yamato. Ironic that you find the cutest guy in town in the nastiest club in Tokyo.

The club was not really nasty, but it fit better in the sentence.

A few metres away, Koushiro finally spotted Taichi talking to a familiar blonde.

"Jyou, look!" He poked Jyou. "He's met Yamato."

Jyou nodded and smiled.  
"They seem to get along." 

Yamato unconsciously moved a bit closer to Taichi, who was not complaining. The two had begun talking about Taichi's problems in his life now.

"Yes, I did get dumped by my girlfriend," Taichi said. 

"So you're straight then?" Yamato asked, sounding a tad disappointed. Taichi hesitated.

"I… I'm bi." he finally said, surprising himself, but immediately feeling sort of proud as he saw Yamato's face light up. 

"Me too." he said.

From the table Koushiro and Jyou had sat down by, they smiled delightedly.

"I *said* he'd hade a good time, I *said* so!" Koushiro bounced happily on the chair, and Jyou decided to keep him from drinking anything more. 

"I mean, what the hell am I supposed to do now? I've just gotten fired and I'm, like, miles away from home!" Taichi said. They had gotten to the topic of his job-situation. 

"It'll be alright, you'll see. You get to live for free with your friend, right?"  
"Yeah, but I can't live there forever. I'll have to sell my ass if I want to remain here for more than two weeks!"  
Yamato sniggered.

"Well… I can consider renting it for a couple of days…" He batted his eyelashes in an overly flirty way.

Taichi stared at him, and the blue piercing yet gentle eyes met the gaze, holding it in a silent challenge.

Taichi felt the muscles in the corners of his mouth pull, and then he burst out laughing.

"I think I like you, Yamato", he said.

"Good. 'Cause I think I like to too"

---A few minutes later---

This is too good to be true!

Taichi let his tongue swirl around, caressing the inside of Yamato's mouth. He held the blonde closer with one hand around the slender waist, stroking the back with the other, while Yamato's fingers entwined themselves in his hair. He shivered when Yamato moaned and purred faintly, sending vague vibrations that felt almost like electricity into him.

This has *got* to be too good to be true!

"They seem to have grown very fond of each other, ne?" Koushiro giggled. Jyou could only nod. Yamato was known to be 'That perfect guy most were lusting for, but who no-one could get'. A see-but-not-to-touch-person. So Jyou was surprised to see that he so willingly was giving in to Koushiro's friend Taichi. He obviously liked him a lot. And Taichi's actions sure gave the impression of that the feeling was mutual, and as long as he did not hurt Yamato, Jyou would only feel happiness for the two. He admitted that he was rather overprotective for his friend, but this friend was his best one and Jyou did not want to see his best friend in a rerun of his last boyfriend. Yamato did not really seem to be suffering for the moment though. Jyou smiled, turning back to Koushiro.

A/N: There's more to come of this… if you liked it, that is:) Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own any Digital Monsters or DigiDestined children. They merely sleep in my closet.

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys rock: Sarri-chan, Fanny chan, Kelly, The weirdo, Clear Skies, moonangel, Meg-chan, BlueMoonEmpress, Shadow Dreamer, nEo-cHaN, Burned Vamp, Too lazy to sign in, jkb, Sophie V, babydragon, Crysie, JJLL, and yamatoforever!

Lovesick – Chapter three

By ThatGirl

The next day, Taichi awoke with a major headache. He was still wearing the clothes from last night and as he sat up, a wave of nausea hit him like an old, soaked towel. He scrambled out of the substitute-bed, alias the couch, and ran into the bathroom, two hands over his mouth.

In the bathroom, he pushed Koushiro, who already occupying the Hangover Sanctuary, to the side and finally threw up in the toilet.

"Uurgh…" he groaned, and then gagged again.

"'Morning", Koushiro said. "I need a glass of water…"  
"Bring me one too, please"

A few pills and pukes later, the two friends at long last had a very light breakfast.

"I probably should call Jyou and see how he is", Koushiro said when he had finished his glass of yoghurt.

"Okay", Taichi said.

He sat there for a while, and then decided that he needed a shower. In the bathroom again, he pulled off his sweater, but when he came to taking the jeans of, he noticed a small, neatly folded piece of paper in the pocket. He opened out the little note, and saw ten digits written on it. A cell phone number.

+++Yamato.+++

The name just popped up in his head once more, and he smiled, a mushy, warm feeling spreading in his stomach, cheeks, arms, legs, and… other parts. He blushed.

I made out with a boy last night… he thought. A boy… And I liked it… Does that make me… bi? he continued. Oh God, I'm bi. He took a serious look at himself in the mirror. And I like it!  
"Yeah, haha! Whaaaai!" he shouted happily and then bounced into the shower, freshening himself up. He faintly heard Koushiro yell a question about why he was shouting from outside the bathroom, and that only made him bounce even more.

When he came out of the shower, he went directly to the phone and called up Yamato.

"Hello?" The tone was a little groggy and sleepy, but it was still the beautiful voice of the Yamato he had met yesterday.

"Hey, it's Taichi, you know from the club?"

"Yeah, I remember", Yamato said warmly, smiling on the other side of the line.

"And I said I was going to call you, and… that's what I'm doing right now. So… You want to meet someplace? Tonight maybe?" Taichi asked nervously. 

"Sure! I mean, uh, I'd really like that."

"Cool"

"Cool"

"So…" Taichi chewed on his lip. "Where do you want to go?"

*****

When they had talked and hung up, Taichi felt unusually bubbly inside.

"You're looking happy", Koushiro stated from the computer where he was sitting.

"I am!" But then he remembered something very significant. "Aw, SHIT!"

"What?"

"I'm still broke!"

"What do you mean?"

"What have I done!? I don't even have a fifty yen coin!"

"Taichi, calm down and tell me what's happened!"

Taichi took a few deep breaths.

"I met a really, really, really wonderful guy at the club last night –"  
"I thought you weren't bi", Koushiro said, trying to sound casual.

"Shut up, I've changed my mind then."

"That's nice."  
"Yeah, yeah, super, but I've kind of asked him out and –"

"Yamato?"

"Yes, Yamato. And… Hey, how did you know his name?"

"He's Jyou's best friend, and therefore my friend as well. You should consider yourself lucky. He hasn't said yes to anyone for a long time", Koushiro explained, and Taichi found himself feeling pretty proud and surprised that a guy like Yamato would choose him over anyone else.

"I do consider myself that", he said dreamily, but then made himself snap out of the daze.

"Well, you can always dig up enough in your pockets for a cup of coffee or two, right?" Koushiro wondered.

"Yeah, maybe, I guess, but then what? I need this guy, Koushiro, seriously! Before he'll want to be my boyfriend, I'll at least have to afford dinner a couple of nights, and maybe a few drinks. He won't wanna date a flat broke guy without a job!"

"Trust me, you'll pull it through! He's quite a catch."

"That's what I'm saying! How am I going to fix some fast cash 'til tonight??"

*****

An embarrassed Taichi sat in a plastic chair in a white room of the clinic, sending an uncomfortable look at the picture of a drawn, smiling sperm on the wall, saying "Donate!"

"We'd like to see you filling the whole cup, Mr. Yagami." the doctor said and handed him a little mug.

*****

"Panic!! I'm going in six hours, and I'm still poorer than Ghandi! We'll have to eat a romantic dinner at the Salvation Army!" Taichi shouted. "Or I'll have to say the truth: 'Is it okay with you if we go out looking for some old coca-cola bottles before we go to the café, so that I can at least pay for a half-shabby frappe?'"

"Maybe he'd at least appreciate the honesty?" Koushiro joked, eyes still glued to the computer screen.

"Only if I honestly could tell him I'm a millionaire." Taichi said dryly. He *needed* this to be perfect. He did NOT want to loose Yamato. Even though they had only met once, he was sure he would go crazy if he blew this and lost him.

"Maybe I can say like this, 'I booked a table for nine o'clock, so we'll make it past the Pharmacy before! I've heard that they give you a thousand bucks if you try some new medicines there'?"

"Should be able to work…" Koushiro said distractedly, starting to type something.

"You think I can borrow some money from you?"  
"Maybe a little… Go check my wallet."

Taichi did so, and found a few notes, but not many.

"I'll have to go rob a bank-f*cker if I'm going to afford *living* at all!" he screamed, extremely frustrated. 

"Take it easy! I know the last weeks have been hell for you, but you mustn't let yourself get so frustrated!"

"I'll do it, I swear! All I need is a shotgun and a pair of nylon tights!"

The corners of Koushiro's mouth began to pull, and he started laughing. Taichi gradually (and finally) calmed down, realising the absurdity of the situation. Once Koushiro was done laughing, Taichi asked:  
"But really… How am I going to pull this through?"

"Knowing Yamato, I'm positive it'll work out." Koushiro assured, patting his friend's shoulder.

"Thanks. I hope so…"

*****

So, he rather ate at my place than at some fancy restaurant, and he rather went here to the movies instead of going to the bar. And he's really smart and charming and just wonderful and brilliant too… Taichi mused in the cinema, glancing dreamily to his side, where Yamato sat, eyes completely set on the film. The blonde suddenly leaned on him shyly, finding his hand and entwining their fingers.

I think I'm in love.

The movie ended faster than Taichi would have thought. He had not really been watching anyway. 

*****

Yamato closed the door of the one-roomed apartment behind him and locked it. Taichi took a look at the place where the blonde was living. 

There was couch in the left corner, and a nightstand with an alarm clock to the right of it. An old TV was placed on a little table, in front of the couch, and a CD player was standing in the left of the room. On the wall, two shelves hung, jam packed with Yamato's rather impressive CD collection. There was one glass in the sink, but apart from that, the small kitchen area was neat, one cleaned plate, a fork and a knife standing in the dish rack.

"Nice place", Taichi said, and Yamato smiled a little at him.

"Thanks" Then he diverted his gaze from Taichi and bit his lip slightly. "Er, do you want something?" He nodded in the direction of the refrigerator.

"Sure, thanks." Taichi answered, taking a seat on the couch.

"Like what?"

"Doesn't really matter. You can choose, if you want to" 

Yamato made an "Okay, if you insist"-face and grinned somewhat evilly, though Taichi did not notice as he had realized something strange about the flat.

"Where do you sleep?"   
There was not any bed there.

"Right where you sit, actually" 

"On the couch?" Taichi asked, looking confused.

"Here, let me show you." Yamato left the frying pan on the stove and made his way over to the other young man. "Get up."

Taichi did as he was told, and Yamato tossed away the cushions covering the couch, and then he opened a sort of lid under them. He pulled out a mattress and quickly arranged the pillows and the quilt. 

"Oh, okay", Taichi said, sitting down on the bed. "Comfy." he decided.

After a little while, Yamato handed him a glass of water and a plate filled with food. Taichi took a bite, and felt *fire* blazing in his throat! 

"What IS this!?" he managed to gasp out. 

"Something I've ever only cooked for Takeru until this day", Yamato smirked, looking very amused. "Leftovers a la Ishida. You like?"

Taichi wiped away a few tears from the corners of his eyes and swept the last of the water, nodding faintly.

"Just don't ever give this to me again without warning me, okay?"

Yamato shrugged and smiled.

"By the way, who's Takeru?" Taichi asked.

"My brother. He's a few years younger than me, though he's got a steady relationship with a nice girl that he's living with." Yamato said, somewhat proudly, even though he tried to hide it.

A flicker of recognition flashed through Taichi's mind – his own younger sister had a boyfriend called Takeru, and who in addition also was blonde, blue-eyed and…

The thought did not get further, as it was more or less cut off by the feeling of a certain someone's hand on Taichi's own one, and then a head leaning on his upper arm. He nearly squeaked out of surprise, and flushed, looking at Yamato.  
The blonde had sat down beside him on the bed, and was now *very* close. Not that Taichi really minded it, but it was getting him kind of "nervous".

Yamato was the first one to break the silence.

"So… This is where I live." he said. "What do you want to do?"

Oh, you know what I want to do.

"I don't know really. What about you?"

Yamato shrugged, and Taichi cast a second glance at the CD collection on the wall.

"You're into music?" he asked.

Yamato nodded. "Some friends and I even have a band"

"Cool. Something I might have heard of?"

"It's called 'The Teenage Wolves', and no, we haven't really planned to change it when we turn twenty", Yamato said.

Taichi gaped.  
"You're THAT Yamato Ishida!?" he asked in a fairly loud manner. He *had* found the blonde a bit familiar to some extent, but it was only just at this point that he actually realized who he was.   
The Teenage Wolves were without a doubt known –not overly famous-, though still, some friends of Taichi had their album and so. Taichi had simply not seen a picture of them. Well, that was not very necessary now, anyway, as he was sitting face to face with the combined bassist and lead singer.

Oi.

Yamato bit his lip and fidgeted a little with the sleeve of his shirt. He then looked at Taichi with resolution in his eyes. "Yeah, I am… I hope that doesn't make any difference or anything, just becau-"

"No, no, not at all!" Taichi interrupted. "I mean, I was just a little surprised for a moment there, you know, I've heard your stuff and it's kind of good and I've got friends who really like you even though they've never you, and now I have, and even though I didn't recognize you at all, I really, really liked you from the start and I, uh…"

"You're babbling." Yamato stated, an amused look on his face. He arched a delicate eyebrow, his expression growing more serious. Not grim, but honest. "I really like you too", he said.

Taichi tried to smile softly, but only managed to get a giant, happy grin plastered across his face instead. Yamato blushed and looked down in his lap. Then he got off the bed and went over to the CD's.

"Want to listen to something?" he asked.

"Sure"

Yamato eyed the albums, and finally picked out one, putting it in the CD player. As the melodious tones reached Taichi's ears, he immediately recognised the song.

"Hey", he said, "I know this. I like it." It was not one of the Teenage Wolves' songs though.

Yamato smiled a little and sat back down beside Taichi, closing his eyes.

"Me too. It's relaxing."

Taichi was not sure what really happened next, but all of a sudden, he had caught Yamato's lips in a sweet kiss that literally sent tingles down his spine and made the blood rush to his head, making him almost dizzy. After what could have been hours or seconds, they broke apart, and Yamato opened his eyes again. Despite the kiss having been very tender and warm, and generally soppy-romantically-idealistic, he was panting as if he had just completed the Tokyo marathon. His eyes grew with realization of what just had occurred, but the expression was not one that said he had not enjoyed it. 

"Taichi-" he began, but got cut off by Taichi's tongue seeking entrance to his mouth. As if under a spell, their hands roamed over each other's bodies, and every place their skin touched felt strangely hot and, in lack of a better and more describing way of putting it, just wonderful. And this time, they did not break apart… 

A/N: Ai… A bit of fluff, I couldn't resist..! This isn't of this though :) Anyway, if you'd like to read more, please review and tell me what you thought!  


	4. Chapter Four

Lovesick – Chapter four

By: ThatGirl

//Great.// Yamato thought dryly. //He fell asleep the second after he came and didn't even bother to roll off me!//

"Taichi! Wake up!" he tried. The response was zero.

//No reaction, okay… let's see if this works then…//

"Taichi, I think I heard a thief!" He waited another few moments, and the young bushy haired man did not move a muscle.

//Wow… what a batman.// Yamato was slightly starting to panic. Well, this one can't fail.//

"Taichi, I've been lying to you all the time! I'm not a boy, I'm a girl, and I haven't taken my pills for six months! I want to have your baby!"

Nothing.

//What the… The guy must be dead!//

"God dammit, Taichi! I gotta pee!!!"

It's a maaan's world…and since he just confessed to being a girl… Taichi chuckled evilly in his mind. He did not really want to get up yet, being quite happy with their current position, but he guessed that keeping on pretending to be asleep would only be cruel. And besides, Yamato was really beginning to freak underneath him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH! Get off me, get off me!" 

Taichi considered fake slurring sleepily to get the right voice of someone who had just been woken roughly, but at the sound of the opposite of calm in Yamato's tone he decided not to, and did as he was told.

Yamato threw himself into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. After a while he came out again, eyes a bit red. Taichi presumed he was tired because of their little party between the sheets last night, as the blond also sported a somewhat stiff way of walking today, and did not pay it any real further thought.

Yamato cleared his throat and swallowed, appearing to try to clear his head. Taichi watched him. The blonde uneasily cleared his throat a second time, smiling unsurely. 

"So…" he started. "What do you say about some breakfast?"

Taichi grinned.

"Yes, please"

*****

"You didn't think so, did you? That I'd still be here when you woke up?" Taichi said in mock arrogance, leaning back and putting his arms up behind his head.

The two had made the small table and on it was a pretty plain breakfast: some coffee, some milk, some slices of bread and some stuff to put on it. 

Yamato smirked.

"Guys are always still here when I wake up. After a night with me I need chemical weapons to get them off my back."

"You'll never get me off your back."

"Really? You're already stuck?"

"Don't get too cocky on me now. I'd fall in love with Yassir Arrafat if he looked like you too."

"Daddy says I can't play with street rats", Yamato said with a babyish voice.

"Well, I'm afraid you have no choice. I'll put on the Palestine scarf and the baggy jacket and occupy this one-roomer!" Taichi put a fist down in the table, narrowly missing his buttered piece of toast. Yamato arched an eyebrow, wondering where this would lead. "I'll make a manifestation head quarter out of it from now on!" Taichi jumped up from the chair and leaning out of the open window he punched his clenched hand in the air. "We are many, we are strong, crush the fascism, YEAH!"

Yamato's eyes bulged as the crazy brunette leaned even further out of the window.

"Taichi!" Yamato tried to pull him back inside in his boxer shorts. "We're on the sixth floor, you can LIVE here, just come down before you fall out!"

Taichi fell silent, turning to look at him.

"Seriously?"

//Uh-oh, what did I just say?//

"Er… yeah, sure, alright." Yamato could not believe what was coming out of his mouth. "Or, I mean, it's up to you, really…" He had lost it.

Yesyesyes! Taichi's mind exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, okay. Sure. If you don't mind or anything." Taichi's voice said.

"No, it's fine by me."

"Fine."

"Fine."

An uncomfortable silence followed upon that. Yamato tried to break the awkwardness with laugh.

"Heh, heh, heh…" That did not come out as good as it should have sounded. 

"Well, I'd, uh… better call Koushiro", Taichi finally said, and with that he was off to the phone in the bedroom.

With wide eyes Yamato stared after him, an expression of shock written in his face. Then he picked up his cell phone.

*****

"Jyou, I'm going out to help Tai fix some things! Jyou!" The redhead shouted on the other side of the line, and Taichi winced. "He doesn't answer, I think he's on the phone as well. But anyway, I'm on my way right now. See you."

"Yeah, see you. And thanks by the way!" Taichi added, but Koushiro had already hung up.

*****

As Taichi and Koushiro had talked, Yamato had called up Jyou and after a good twenty minutes their shared friend showed up at the doorstep. He and Taichi made their way out of the block of flats and headed for the old apartment to collect all of Taichi's belongings. The blonde moved from the kitchen to the bedroom, where he curled up in the bed, phone clutched tightly to his ear.

"God, I don't know why I did it! How could I? And he's probably already on his way back here with like six big bags of stuff!"

"Come on, Yamato, breathe…"

"I'm screwed! I'm going to have to call Ghostbusters if I'm ever going to be able to get rid of him!"

"Yamato, calm down, you're giving me a headache!" Jyou screamed.

Yamato finally quietened and closed his eyes, slowly sucking in air through his nostrils, letting it out through his mouth, in and out, in and out…

"Somebody put a knife in my thigh and rotate it, please?"

"I'm sure it's not that horrible… I mean, you asked him out of pure instinct, right? And the first feeling you get of someone is usually the best thing to see to…"

Yamato scoffed.

"Yeah. Says who?"

"Okay, okay, so Shugo wasn't the most reliable of boyfriends, but you're over him and Taichi is different. A tad…wild now and then, but he seems like a nice guy. To me, at least."

Yamato bit the inside of his cheek distractedly.

"Shugo…"

"Don't bother to think about the pig." Jyou said and Yamato nodded, not thinking about the fact that his friend couldn't see it.

"Boyfriend", he said broodingly, "He hasn't even asked me yet, and I haven't asked him. We're still unofficial and he's moving in for Christ's sake!"

The front door of the apartment suddenly flew open and Yamato heard Koushiro and Taichi's voices.

"Oh, got to go", he said.

"Okay, bye. And Yama, just remember to *breathe*."

"Sure, thanks. Bye."

They hung up.

"But you were always nagging about how you hated your job and that you'd rather quit to do something for a _real_ paper instead." Koushiro said reasonably in the hall.

"I know, but I've got bills to pay. I would've been easier if I'd had some kind of safety there so I could squeeze some nickels out of it even though I don't work there any longer." Taichi replied.

"Stop dreaming! Do you know how hard it is to get fired when you've got a safety these days? It would be easier for them to hire a ninja to kill you."

"I've got an idea. Next time I get a job I'll pretend to be an alcoholic! They can't fire alcoholics even if they never show up for work!"

"Don't you think anyone would come by your apartment to check?"

"So what? The only thing I do is to lie in my underwear and ogle at the TV all day. Typical alcoholic behaviour. Though I don't think Yamato'd like it if I turned his place into a pot head place…"  
"No, I don't think he would either. But you would have to go to treatment."

"I could fall back! I could get a hold of myself when I go to those treatments, then I go to work a couple of days, before I'm tragically at it again!"

"There has GOT to be a catch with that somewhere… otherwise everybody would do it!" Koushiro threw his hands up in the air to empathize his point. 

Taichi picked up a large box and carried it into the kitchen where he put it nicely on the floor.

"Koushiro, my friend, you've been brainwashed by the government to toil and pay your taxes! If you just can keep away from the booze I bet it's great being a drunk! Imagine, sleeping as much as you like in the morning, lots of spare time, no responsibilities, and all of this more or less for the same pay check!"

"I don't know… And surely it won't look too good on a reference list if you'd want to take another job sometime in the future." Koushiro pointed out.

"Who would want one? In a couple of years I can convert to being a Christian and go on a tour around Japan and tell everybody how my faith helped me get through my abuse! Do you know how much you earn on tours?"

//Wonderful, he's out of work and pretty much mad.// Yamato thought dryly in the bedroom. //I _will_ have to get him a job, because I'm not about to let him live of me.//

*****

"So, what are you watching?" Yamato wondered the following day. Taichi was slouched in the sofa in front of the small television set, watching the screen with blank eyes.

"Nothing. Just commercials."

"Well, is there anything on soon then?"

"Lemme check… Umm…" Taichi quickly flipped through the TV guide. "Yeah, I think Today's Name is coming right now."  
"Today's Name isn't a real show, it's just like five minutes of nonsense because the channel wasn't able to make a good schedule. The only thing there is is boring thirty seconds long promotion films." Yamato crossed his arms over his chest and flopped down beside Taichi.

"That's not true!"

"Well, what's on channel five then?"

"About a Book. Big Brother Yoko tells the viewers about her favourite read, The Beach of Romance."

"That's not a real program either. Come on, let's do something." Yamato begged.

"Puppy dog eyes." Taichi said.

"No way."

"Suit yourself."

Yamato sighed grumpily and sank a little further down in the fluffy cushions.

"What's after Today's Name?"  
"The World's Funniest Commercials"

"I am going to expire."

"Puppy dog eyes." Taichi said again.

"No." Yamato maintained.  
"Puppy dog eyes, and we'll go… do something."

"Do what?"  
"I don't know. You pick." Taichi put away the remote on the small table to the right of the sofa.

"Deal."

Yamato pouted and made his blue eyes huge and sad. Taichi put a thumb between the blonde's eyebrows and pulled them up.

"Aw, you're so cute", he snickered.

"Shut up and let's go." Yamato smiled.

They went out into the hall and put on their shoes and jackets. 

"Honestly. It's like you're part of the Matrix." Yamato said on the way down the stairs.

"What?"

"I mean, humans are kept in giant cocoons where they're fed with dreams so they'll stay passive."

"So you're saying Sunset Beach is part of some major conspiracy?"

"Think about it! Who makes all TV shows? The Yankees! They make the entire world couch-addicted and thick so that they'll be able to take over the world without resistance!"

"But the Yankees are the most thick and couch-addicted of them all!" Taichi protested.

"Doesn't matter. They won't get any resistance anywhere at all! They would be able to occupy the entire continent armed only with remote controls!"

"Where do you get all those theories from, really?" Taichi asked suspiciously. 

"Look who's talking", Yamato teased. "I get them from Discovery channel, the free press' last sector."

They pushed the door open and walked out of the building. The sun shone brightly from a clear sky and Yamato took a deep breath.

"What a day…" he sighed contently.

Taichi kicked an empty Coca Cola can away from the sidewalk.

"What are we going to do?"

"Umm, well… I'll have to get back to you on that one." Yamato said slowly. Then all of a sudden a crazy beeping melody and a distinct "Bzzzz! Bzzzz! Bzzzzzzz!" sounded. Yamato fished his cell phone up from his pocket and pushed button with the green receiver.

"Yamato", he said.

"Hi, big bro. How are you?"

"Hey, squirt. I'm fine", he cast a glance at Taichi who was currently engaged with bouncing the empty Coke can up and down on his knees, "I think. How are you? Is Hikari alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Listen, Hikari and I are in Tokyo right now, so we thought we might get together and meet some friends or something…"

"Cool, that'd be fun. Today?"  
"Well, if you're free, then…" 

Yamato looked again at Taichi's can game.

"Yep, we're free alright."

"Great! So, what do you say about the park, two o'clock?" Then his mind registered on the word his older sibling had used when answering. "Wait a minute, 'we'?"

Yamato nodded. "Yeah, it's 'we' now. New boyfriend, you know" He couldn't keep the corners of his mouth from curling slightly while observing the bush-head's amazing concentration when it came to kicking cans.

"Wow! That's… really great."

"He's okay." Yamato assured tiredly, rolling his eyes. "Jyou even says so, so don't worry."

Takeru cleared his throat.

"Anyway, you got the time and place?"  
"Yeah, we'll be there."

"Or be square. See you!"

"Yeah, see you." Yamato put the phone back in his pocket. "Tai!"

Taichi turned to him and missed the can that landed on the ground and rolled out on the car street instead. With a crispy noise it was crushed by a blue Honda.

"Now I know what we'll do." Yamato said.

After telling Taichi "the plan", the two made their way to the nearest subway station and promptly took the tube to the one closest to the park. Luckily, it was not a very long walk to it, and they arrived about half past one.


End file.
